creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
The Outsiders
Hello to those listening to this, my name is Preston. I am a scientist who has met an unfortunate fate recently, and it's important that I tell my story before I die. However, these circumstances have not exactly provided me with a lot of time to do just that. So, I'll have to make this as quick as I can, because I- I just don't know how much time I have. So, where do I begin? Um, I'd guess the best place to start is some background information. My colleagues and I journeyed to Northern Alaska to search for these paranormal creatures called "Outsiders". The existence of these beasts had not yet been confirmed, although that was what we were setting out to accomplish. Simple as that, just document some proof and gain some evidence perhaps from villagers... but no. I should've known that something bad was gonna happen. After all, if you're hunting something, you're gonna have to encounter it if you wanna catch it. I should probably explain to you what exactly Outsiders are. The Outsiders are these hellacious beasts, probably demonic, too. They're dressed in druid-like purple robes, also faceless. The only facial features you can make out from them are these simple but terrible red eyes that stare seemingly for miles into your soul. They were first reported to exist from Alaskan Inuits, and have since then become folklore among the locals. Now that you know about them, I'll get to how I've come to this point. To put things quickly, starting the expedition was difficult. Obviously, finding a source of funding was hard as not many investors are interested in this kind of business, but we continued nonetheless. Luckily, we were able to find a couple of somewhat wealthy businessmen who were expressing interest in the paranormal willing to lend us several thousand dollars to get the project off the ground. This was all we needed, as we got our equipment and left for Alaska. One of the early problems is that we might've underfunded ourselves, as our food and basic survival "stuff" was running a bit low a few weeks into the journey. After changing location a couple times though, it became apparent that we needed to maybe acquire the assistance of a village in finding them, both in supplies and information. Luckily, a small Inuit tribe was within dogsled distance of our camp, and so our course was set for there. One month and three days into the trip, things were finally starting to sort of look up. Sadly though, the situation deteriorated, as almost nobody in the village was willing to share what they knew, if they had, about our subject. Our supplies were starting to progressively dwindle, but yet, we carried on. It wasn't until the second week of the second month that we had a major breakthrough. We came across an elderly woman, obviously reaching her last stages of life, who had become aware of our search, and wanted to tell us what she knew. This delighted us greatly, and her offer was accepted. Essentially, she informed us that when she was younger she witnessed her father be taken in the middle of the night by Outsiders, as well as watch her mother be killed on the scene. She also stated that the look given to her by them was truly terrifying, and imprinted on her almost instantaneously. Later that night though, we discovered she passed away. Her passing away was very sad, and the morale of our crew dropped. We agreed that out of respect, if we came across nothing by the end of the month, we would leave and consider the endeavor a failure. At this point, with our hopes low, things began becoming more depressing, perhaps a sign that we should've been aware of the looming encounter with Hell. Another thing, I have stopped running now. This confession has brought me to terms with my inevitable end, and am waiting. Waiting for my time to come. I deserve it, I shouldn't have tried to interfere with them, and I may have brought chaos upon this world. I do not know. Anyway, it was after the end of this second week that they finally come. Random groves of dead trees and plant-life were seemingly randomly popping up around the village. It appeared the villagers knew what this meant, and the mood of the place really decreased. Not long after the dead plants, i-ice... sculptures really is how I can only describe it. I mean, they weren't like art, exactly, well something you'd see in a modern art museum, maybe. Ah! I'm getting off topic, I don't have time for this. Okay, um... the point is they were ice formations and they appeared without warning in odd locations. Our spirits rose once more, and we finally had a hope of receiving proof! Well, that was a mistake. We should've ran. Just ran. Left everything, and pray for survival. We probably had a better chance of living that way than we did now. The villagers must've known that they didn't like foreigners, because they seemed to just let it happen. They did, they just watched... watched... Yet I mustn't let my emotions control me. What happened was our camp was ready, with notebooks and camcorders and all sorts of equipment. A black mist started to appear from the forest to the east, with the trees dying left and right as something evil emerged from the woods, the Outsiders. Almost simultaneously, our equipment died. Just, died. No warning, no signs of any inner components failing, it just plain stopped working. We took this as a sign to try to move in closer as we were going to have to do this the old-fashioned way. Equipped with our head-flashlights and writing utensils, a rock formation became our observation point as one-by-one, they emerged from the forest in an Air Force-style V pattern. I saw the eyes, those terrible, Godforsaken, Satanic eyes and they saw me! They looked into me, deep into me, memories I had kept locked down for ages suddenly and without warning exploded as well as practically every other negative thought and emotion you could possibly imagine just flowed into me all at once. The pain of this still remains in me a short time later now that I am approaching my-my-my death. My fellow scientists had to have felt this, too, as soon "Michael" as we'll call him screamed out in pain, the pain I felt, however his life must have been significantly worst as this sounded like the worst pain imaginable. It was definitely a deep pain, as well- a pain he probably thought he'd never feel again. Although, now this was happening with all of us, and before we knew it they were almost right on top of us. We sprinted like hell to the far south portion of the woods, now running in a futile attempt for our lives. I think one of my friends was, um, taken, really, before he could get to the forest as the rest of us continued running. My shins were scraped to hell by fallen branches and logs, as well as everybody else's, but we mercifully reached a small clearing, presumably an old logging site. Breathing hard but fearing that soon they would catch up, I continued to run. However, most of my former friends stayed there. I presume they are dead now. After running for what seemed like hours, we could continue no more. We stopped in an area with pretty heavy tree cover, sitting in the snow, where we are now, and I'm recording this. My fellow runner and I heard the screams of the others a couple minutes ago, and I guess it won't be long until they reach here. Now, he appears to be unconscious, and I'm left alone with the representation of all that's evil in this world. These are my... my last moments. I can see snow starting to melt, they must be nearing. The formerly frozen pond nearby now looks like it's in the middle of a meado... oh. No longer, the water has turned black, and lifeless. I think, yes! I think that's them! One more thing world, I don't know if they are limited to Alaska. As far as I know, they could be ready to unleash their powers upon the world, but don't worry. Probably not. Wait, is that... music? Oh, it's um... it's like Pagan chanting of some sort. Branches snapping, grass dying, they must be surrounding us. I will fight to the end! There you are, you fuckers! You evil beasts! I hate you! I hate you to death! No--wait what are you doing!? What is that? What do you have you bastards! What is it!? Did you just- good God! NO! JERRY! JERRY, GOD WHY!? THEY'RE... THEY'RE EATING HIM OR SOMETHIN-WAIT. NO, NO STAY AWAY. STAY THE HELL AWAY YOU SWINE, DON'T DO IT! DON-AH! AH-AH-ah... I can't... breath-... breathe... What the... what is this? Is this a tape recorder? Wait... who are those... oh God, those are people! Mate, are you alright? Mate? Hey, wake up! OH JESUS! I'm gonna-I'm... Oh Christ, I just vomited all over the forest floor. Wait, this recorder is still running? Could probably figure out what happened to these two... well it's best to document this. These two men appear to have been ripped to shreds by maybe wolves or something, but I don't know. There are entrails all over the place, and their eyes seem to have rolled over into their heads. It looks like there are trails of blood by their mouths, so maybe those internal injuries could've caused that. Whatever the case, I'm getting the Hell out of here and returning this thing to the forest service. ---- This manuscript was taken from a tape recorder found in the woods by Forest Ranger Angelo Fox. The tape returned to the forest service is evidence in the ongoing case of the gruesome murders of six men in northern Alaska by an Innuit village. Their names are unknown except for Preston (The one recording the first portion of the tape.), whose last name is believed to be Gordon, and Jerry, believed to be Gerald Munson, a member of the scientific crew studying paranormal beings documented in their records (Also recovered in the area.) as "Outsiders." Based off the taping, they were killed by them, yet this is not solid enough for police to settle on, as there is no concrete proof they even exist besides various testimonies. The village had no comment on the matter. This is being released to the public due to a lack of solvability, and no definite identities are at risk. Category:Monsters Category:Places